La realidad
by DragneelInc
Summary: Enamorarte de una persona sin conocerla realmente es muy peligroso, atesoras lo que te permite ver, pero cuando la verdadera naturaleza hace acto de presencia, la realidad es que te arrepientes, pues él no es a quien tu quieres pertenecer.


**La realidad.**

•

•

•

**"La realidad es que creí firmemente que me amabas"**

•

•

•

Lo conoció una noche de diciembre, en que el frío calaba hasta los huesos, ella estaba sola en la parada del camión, sus mejillas y nariz rojas a causa del helado aire de invierno.

El se acerco a ella tratando de iniciar una conversación, lo logró con facilidad.

La voz de él solo decía cosas tan bonitas, que la castaña sintió sus mejillas enrojecer aún mas.

El la invitó a ir a su apartamento, ella dudosa en aceptar terminó cediendo cuando le sonrió, sujeto su mano con firmeza y la guió en medio de la noche.

Cuando los copos de nieve empezaron a caer, ambos chicos con la manos entrelazadas comenzaron a correr.

Al llegar a su casa la desnudó y beso con prisa, ella se dejó hacer, él recorrió con maestría su cuerpo con su lengua, la joven no hacía más que lanzar suspiros entrecortados, pues ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquel que estaba tocándole.

Ese día tuvieron sexo y el día siguiente y el que le siguió.

El se llamaba Bakugo Katsuki tenía 27 años y era un policía.

Ella Ochako Uraraka tenía 24 años y estudiaba enfermería.

Ellos se fueron a vivir juntos tan solo un mes después de conocerse, Ochako creía que era el destino quien los unió, así que sin escuchar a su madre y amigas ella con él se marchó.

Los primeros meses fueron miel sobre hojuelas, por la mañana y la tarde Bakugo era cariñoso, la trataba con tanto cuidado y amor que ella no tardó en enamorarse perdidamente, pues la hacía sentir como una auténtica reina. Mientras que por las noches sus sudorosos cuerpos se unían sin restricción, Ochako creía firmemente que había sido creada exclusivamente para él, pues sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

•

•

•

**Pero eso no podía durar por siempre, entonces la realidad hizo su acto de presencia golpeando sin compasión un día de verano.**

**•**

**•**

15 de agosto para ser exactos, ese día Katsuki le había dicho que iban a salir a una fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo suyo, Ochako estaba emocionada, pues después de casi 7 meses de relación por fin conocería a los amigos de su amado, ella se esmero en arreglarse, usando su vestido más bonito que era algo revelador.

Cuando el llego por ella, no le dio su acostumbrado beso de saludo, le ordenó subir rápido al auto enojándose al ver como iba vestida.

—Te ves vulgar, pero no puedo perder el tiempo, no me queda mas que llevarte así —Dijo en tono despectivo.

Ella se quedó muda ante tales palabras y no pudo hacer más que musitar un triste —Perdón.

El camino fue largo para la chica, pues ninguno de los dos habló después de lo sucedido.

Al llegar a la fiesta la actitud de Bakugo cambió completamente, el la volvió a tratar con cariño y respeto, por un instante ella creyó que tal vez todo lo anterior lo había imaginando.

La fiesta era bastante amena, los amigos de su novio la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, la hicieron sentir que era parte de su círculo rápidamente, aunque esa felicidad no duró mucho, cuando una chica que era toda curvas, subió a una mesa como escenario improvisado a dar un anuncio.

—Gracias por asistir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, espero que la estén pasando bien, el día de hoy quiero compartir con ustedes mi felicidad, ven cariño sube conmigo a dar la noticia —Dijo la chica a un joven de cabellos verdes

El chico se encogió de hombros y obedeció con desgano, la chica sonrió con suficiencia para después proseguir.

—Les informo que el día de hoy, mi novio Izuku Yagi, me acaba de pedir matrimonio. —Dijo con gran emoción, mientras mostraba un ostentoso anillo.

Los aplausos no tardaron en escucharse por todo el lugar, la gente se acercó a ellos para darles su mejores deseos a excepción de dos, Bakugo el que se encontraba mirando fijamente a la nada y Ochako la cual no sabía qué hacer ante la actitud tan extraña de su novio.

La gente fue disminuyendo en torno a los ahora prometidos, fue entonces que el peliceniza jalo a su novia para acercarse a ambos chicos.

—Deku necesito hablar con Camie así que me la llevare por unos minutos —Dijo Katsuki, soltando rápidamente la mano de su novia, para tomar la de la otra chica la cual volteo a verla con una sonrisa de superioridad.

La castaña se quedo parada ahí sin saber que hacer, hasta que un toque en su hombro la hizo girar a ver al chico de cabellos verdes.

—¿Eres novia de Bakugo? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Si... Si yo soy su novia, un gusto en conocerlo señor Yagi —Murmuró la chica.

—Dime Midoriya, el Yagi es apellido de mi padrastro — Susurró en voz baja.

—Ya veo —Contestó ella insegura sin saber qué más decir.

—Mira te diré algo, porque pareces una buena chica, aléjate de Bakugo el no te va a querer —Musitó en tono frió, para darse la vuelta y marcharse, sin darle tiempo a la chica de siquiera responder.

Eso había sido muy humillante para Ochako, por lo que espero a Katsuki para informarle aquello que su amigo le dijo, pero el peliceniza no regresó, la pobre chica tuvo que irse sola al no tener rastros de su novio, lo espero toda la noche, hasta que sus párpados cansados sucumbieron al sueño, pero el no apareció hasta una semana después.

Cuando hizo acto de presencia apestaba a alcohol, su cabello lucía desarreglado y una incipiente barba adornaba su barbilla.

Ella con preocupación al verlo en tal estado se acercó a él con prisa, quiso tocarlo para ver si se encontraba bien, pero no pudo hacerlo pues él chico la empujó tirándola al suelo, aprovechó aquello para subirse sobre la chica y empezar a besar su cuello con brusquedad.

La pobre temblaba presa del miedo, pues él nunca la había tratado de un modo similar, ese día le hizo el amor a la fuerza, gimiendo contra su odio el nombre de otra mujer.

Esa solo la primera vez que sucedió, con el tiempo se volvió constante para él tomar su cuerpo con la brutalidad de un animal, mordiéndola y marcándola, procurando solo su placer.

La alegre chica comenzó a desaparecer, todos los días lloraba amargamente pensando en que hizo para merecer tanta crueldad, muchas veces se planteó terminar con esa insana relación pero no podía, amaba tanto a Katsuki que la vida sin él ya no podía ver.

•

•

•

**Pero la realidad era que lo peor aún estaba por llegar.**

•

•

•

Era febrero y Ochako se encontraba maquillando las marcas que su querido novio le había hecho la noche anterior, pues tenían una gran fiesta a la cual debían asistir.

La boda del chico peliverde y la chica llamada Camie sería ese día, ellos estaban invitados ya que al parecer ambos novios eran amigos de la infancia de Katsuki.

Al principio ella se opuso a ir a tal fiesta, pues se sentía avergonzada, ya que el nombre por el que la llamaba Bakugo cada vez que la tocaba era el de esa bonita chica, suplico e imploro a su novio el favor de no hacerla ir a dicho evento, pero él se mostró inflexible y con voz gélida le ordenó que se callara la boca pues aquello no estaba a discusión.

Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus castaños orbes al recordar aquello, su único consuelo era que la dichosa mujer se casaría y su novio de ella se tendría que olvidar, ese pensamiento era el único que le daba fuerzas entre la mierda en que se había convertido su vida.

El camino a la iglesia fue callado Ochako solo veía pasar por la ventana los autos no trato de iniciar una platica ya que sabía que Bakugo estaba de malas, al llegar al lugar ni siquiera le abrió la puerta se bajó rápidamente del auto para dar grandes zancadas en dirección a Dios sabrá donde.

Ella no pudo mas hacer mas que verlo y tragarse sus ganas de llorar, se bajó del auto con lentitud y se encamino a la gran iglesia, ya adentro pudo notar que no había nadie, al parecer llegaron demasiado temprano, no quiso pensar en la razón de la prisa de su novio, por lo que se sentó en una banca y en silencio se puso a observar todo a su alrededor.

Tan sumida estaba en su tarea que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a sulado hasta que sintió un suave toque en su hombro.

—Nos volvemos a ver, es extraño pero pensé que nunca le volvería a encontrar después de lo que le dije —Murmuró en voz baja el chico.

La chica solo le dedico una mirada hostil y se giró pues no quería hablar con él, no tenía intención de revelar su miseria a nadie más.

—Lo siento, no quería que nadie sufriera, pues lo que va a pasar hoy será demasiado malo, tenga, por si un día quiere hablar y conocer el motivo de todo esto llámeme —Dijo mientras le dejaba una tarjeta en sus manos, acto seguido se levantó y se marchó.

La castaña miró la tarjeta con detenimiento, un mal presentimiento la embargo luego de sus palabras, razón por la cual se levantó de su lugar insegura, para irse sutilmente detrás de ese chico.

•

•

•

**La realidad es que tu ya tenias a quien amar, pero tu orgullo te impedía a su lado estar.**

•

•

•

¿Cuándo fue que su vida se fue a la mierda? tal vez fue el momento en que decidió ir tras de ese chico peliverde, lo siguió con sigilo, tratando de no ser vista, lo vio encontrarse con sus padres en uno de los pasillos de esa ostentosa iglesia, pudo notar la inseguridad en su mirada al guiarlos a un una habitación, ella se acerco lo mas que pudo cuando abrió la puerta, entonces supo el porqué de su temor.

Adentro estaba su futura esposa, con las mejillas rojas, sus cabellos despeinados y una expresión aterrada al saberse descubierta en su traición, a lado de ella estaba una figura masculina que Ochako reconocía bien, tratando de subirse los pantalones para poder dar una explicación.

Lo que pasó después era algo sin importancia para ella, pues escucho rogar a la bonita chica perdón, el peliverde no hacia mas que mirarla de modo indiferente, sus padres lloraban y soltaban maldiciones contra los amantes, Katsuki estaba callado, escuchando cada una de las hirientes palabras que contra ellos soltaban.

La chica solo se dio la vuelta pues sabía que sobraba en esa escena, cuando salió pudo ver a la gente congregada en la iglesia, murmurando con malicia, tomó un taxi y se alejó de ese lugar pues sabía que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar.

•

•

•

Cuando se marchó de casa de Katsuki, lo hizo con la frente en alto, el no tuvo el valor de verla siquiera a la cara, cosa que internamente la alegraba, pues no quería ver la piltrafa humana en que se había convertido el chico que una vez amó.

Regreso a casa de sus padres, ellos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos sin cuestionarle las razones de su estrepitoso fracaso amoroso, ella lo agradeció profundamente, ya que no quería recordar más nada de aquel amargo amor.

Ella trato de ser la Ochako de antes, por un tiempo lo logró, pero una noche de diciembre fue exactamente a la misma parada de años atrás, presa de la nostalgia se sentó en la banca que estaba en ese lugar, y se puso a rememorar todo lo vivido en ese último año.

Un suave toque la distrajo de sus remembranzas, al voltear ella pudo reconocer inmediatamente al chico que la había llamado.

El chico de cabellos verdes le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, un silencio incomodo los rodeo, la castaña no sabía qué decir, pues la verdad era que ella no quería estar cerca de ese chico, el silencio fue roto cuando el chico comenzó a hablar.

—Katsuki, Camie y yo éramos amigos desde la infancia, nos conocimos debido a que nuestras madres eran amigas, cuando la mamá de Camie murió eso solo logro hacer nuestra unión más grande, nosotros prometimos cuidar de ella siempre, ¿Sabe? esa fue mi mas grande perdición. —Musito en voz baja

—¿Porque? —preguntó ella inconscientemente con rapidez.

Él le sonrió tristemente — Por que gracias a eso fue que perdí todo lo que yo quería, cuando crecimos ella desarrolló un profundo amor por Bakugo, pero él era tan obstinado que se negaba a aceptar que él también la quería, luego pasó algo que acabó con las posibilidades de que ambos estuvieran juntos, en la fiesta de graduación de la preparatoria ambos bebieron mucho y terminaron acostándose, Camie pensó tontamente que con eso lo retendría a su lado pero fue lo contrario, el la repudió y se alejó completamente de ella, eso la destrozó y por algunas semanas estuvo en depresión.

Después de eso ella trato de volver a la normalidad, trató de salir más y conocer gente nueva en la universidad, a las pocas semanas conoció a un chico llamado Inasa, él la quería tanto y ella inevitablemente se estaba enamorando, cuando Katsuki se enteró se puso celoso, fue a ver a Camie y se pusieron a discutir, en algún punto terminaron acostándose de nuevo, dando como resultado que ella quedara embarazada.

Eso la aterro mucho ya que era muy joven, aunque también en el fondo se alegraba porque era el hijo de su primer amor, aun recuerdo la ilusión en su mirada, eso la llevó a terminar cualquier intento de relación con Inasa pues quería estar junto al padre de su hijo, pero nada salió como ella pensaba, Bakugo la rechazó, la humilló y se desentendió de la criatura que se estaba gestando en su vientre, pues el estaba completamente seguro que no era hijo suyo.

Camie se sumió en la depresión tanto que atentó contra su vida apuñalando su vientre ella misma, el resultado de eso fue que su bebé murió y ella quedó imposibilitada para tener más hijos, en ese tiempo yo tenia una novia llamada Melissa nosotros tratamos de ayudarla, la llevamos a terapias para atender su problema, al principio fue bueno ya que regresó a ser como era antes, aunque después ella comenzó a cambiar.

Le molestaba que Melissa estuviera a mi lado, no nos dejaba salir a solas , incluso hacía de todo para no darnos nuestra privacidad, pero eso no fue lo peor, un día minutos antes de que mi novia llegara a mi casa, ella se sentó sobre mi regazo profesandome amor eterno, yo la rechace al principio pero solo logre ponerla en un estado deplorable, el verla así me hizo recordar mi promesa de protegerla siempre, por lo cual tomé la decisión de terminar con Melissa y comenzar a salir con ella, al principio todo fue bien, se veía mejor poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad.

Aunque esa aparente calma se volvió a romper cuando nos reencontramos con Katsuki, Camie fue presa de sus deseos y terminó acostándose de nuevo con el, recuerdo cuando los encontré, me sentí dolido y termine con ella, pero eso solo dio inicio a una larga cadena de manipulación para conmigo, como mis padres la conocían fue y les lloró, diciendo que la había dejado porque quería regresar con Melissa, mis padres le prometieron ayudarla.

Eso dio a pie a la relación más asfixiante y jodidamente tóxica de mi vida, yo no podía terminar con ella ya que mis padres saltaban a su defensa inmediatamente, incontables veces quise demostrar su traición, pero cada cosa que intentaba me salía mal, estuve así 4 años hasta ahora que soy libre, mis padres al verla junto a Katsuki con sus propios ojos, los hizo perder completamente la confianza en Camie, eso logró que por primera vez me dieran favor a mi y me dejaran alejarme de ella.

Aunque eso fue a costa de usted, por eso lo lamento mucho señorita Uraraka, mi intención fue alejarla de Bakugo con lo que le dije la primera vez que la vi para evitar hacerla sufrir, tarde me di cuenta que su amor hacia él era honesto, lo siento tanto, tal vez si yo me hubiera esforzado más usted no habría tenido que terminar con él —Musitó con tristeza.

Ochako negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa triste brotó de sus labios —Está bien, todo esto también fue debido a mi falta de cuidado, fui demasiado rápido en mi relación con el, eso derivó en todo esto, si me hubiera dado el tiempo de conocerlo mejor esto no habría pasado, pero yo me deje llevar por lo bueno que me mostró, así que no se sienta triste ni culpable Midoriya —Dijo ella sintiéndose más ligera, pues había aceptado su error.

El chico iba a decir algo pero ella negó con la cabeza, un silencio más cómodo que el anterior surgió, ambos se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares sin despedirse, pero eso no les impidió volverse a encontrar.

La segunda vez que se vieron fue cuando los pétalos de los cerezos comenzaban a caer cual lluvia del cielo, sus ojos se encontraron y se sonrieron de modo sincero, sin decir una palabra se sentaron juntos observando con atencion el bello espectáculo que la naturaleza les ofrecía.

Luego de eso sus salidas se hicieron más frecuentes, iban al cine, a restaurantes a tomar café, al parque a caminar, podían hablar por horas de cualquier cosa sin aburrirse.

El era un médico reconocido al igual que su padrastro, a pesar de que su familia era influyente y podía tener todo lo que quisiera solo con tronar los dedos, él no era mimado, le gustaba trabajar para poder tener lo que quería, era un chico sencillo, trabajador, amable, sociable y comprensivo.

A ella le gustaba pasar el tiempo junto a Izuku, inclusive en el trabajo había tenido la suerte de ser contratada en el mismo hospital donde él trabajaba, eso solo hizo que su unión se fortaleciera mucho más, pues cuando salían del trabajo comúnmente iban a cenar y después pasaban el rato juntos caminado por las calles solitarias, que eran iluminadas tenuemente por la luz de los faroles.

Su rutina se mantuvo así por un año, hasta que en una de sus salidas sucedió algo que cambió todo, ella tropezó con algo, estaba a punto de caer pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron por la cintura.

—Te tengo —Susurro contra su oído haciéndola estremecer.

En un acto de valentía ella se volteo y lo beso sin dudar, él no correspondió el beso pues estaba en shock, ella creyó que la había rechazado por lo que aguantándose las lágrimas se giró para irse del lugar, no pudo hacerlo ya que unos brazos la tomaron y le dieron vuelta para poder besarla una vez más.

Cuando terminó de besarla Midoriya la miro a los ojos con intensidad —Me gustas —susurro contra sus labios y la volvió a besar.

Eso dio inicio a su relación, la cual no era perfecta pues tenían sus problemas, pero ambos se esforzaban por superar los obstáculos juntos, haciendo crecer así más su amor.

La primera vez que hicieron el amor fue en primavera, Izuku le hizo el amor de forma tan dulce y lánguida que Ochako por primera vez en su vida se sintió completa, la segunda vez el peliverde fue mucho más atrevido y erótico, beso todo su cuerpo sin excepción, cuando sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno él no apartó la vista de ella, le musito palabras de amor entre cortadas, la castaña sintió su corazón llenarse de calidez ante cada frase que él soltaba, fue entonces que cualquier rastro que en su memoria quedará de Bakugo Katsuki ese día termino por desaparecer.

**El amor de Izuku era como una bella flor, tenias que ser paciente y constante para hacerlo florecer, el resultado era un amor puro e incondicional, que llenaba tu corazón de una calidez sin igual**.

**El amor de Katsuki era una flor artificial, te engañaba debido a su hermoso aspecto, pero al fin y al cabo era falsa sin más, lo que obtenías era solo algo disfrazado de amor(pasión), pero nada más.**

Afuera estaba nevando, era invierno de nuevo, pero la realidad es que a ella ya no le importaba nadie más, que la persona que su corazón se dio el tiempo de enamorar.

**_"La realidad es que el amor es paciente, desinteresado y nunca te hará sentir mal, por que si es de verdad, no debe de dolerte amar"_**

•

•

•

•

•

Mi primer historia en fanfiction :'3 que emocion.

Bueno pensé que esto quedaría aun mas corto pero me sorprendí a mi misma xD

Espero le guste a todo aquel que lo lea

DI.


End file.
